


Кофе

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Кошмар [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party





	Кофе

Запах кофе для Старка — это работа. Чертежи, проекты, схемы и затекший позвоночник. Он предвкушает это, когда утром добирается до этого напитка.

Кофе для Тони — это завтрак, обед и ужин. Это антидепрессант и обезболивающее. Это топливо и стартер для его гениального мозга. В последние месяцы кофе стало для Старка доказательством того, что жизнь не изменилась, что все по-прежнему.

Запах кофе для Старка — это запах тревоги, ночных проектов и бессонницы.

Старк ненавидит кофе, но не может без него жить.


End file.
